junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.75
1.75F – November 20, 2016: # Robot Sympathy now makes it clear it's a flat damage reduction instead of a damage resistance boost. # Slasher and Med-X will now reduce incoming damage by 25% instead of just boost damage resistance. Things like Fury and Nuka-Lixir are untouched in this regard. # Atomic Cocktails will now also offer their intended damage reduction of 25% from energy weapons. Additionally, added a reduction from fire damage like the originals in the even other mods do such. # Mole Rat Stew will now quench thirst like similar items. # Tier 3 of Inspirational now has an added effect. When your health drops below 50% your companions take 50% less damage (recreation of the Ferocious Loyalty perk) # VANS has been redesigned as Highwayman. Now has 3 tiers, with each increasing food benefits and additional effects: ## Tier 1 retains the VANS effect ## Tier 2 has been redesigned, applies the effect when crouching and staying still. ## Tier 3 will now allow you to feel Well Rested in any bed. This may not work outside of a new game given how quest perks work so your mileage may vary a little. # To better balance chems, Chem Resistant now caps at 75% instead of complete immunity. # Additionally, Chemist has been toned back to its version from earlier Fallouts, now maxing at double duration instead of triple. # Alternatively Party Boy/Girl now has a fourth tier, giving liquor triple duration like max survival rank in NV so alcoholic beverages have a bit more use to them now. # Fixed a coloring issue with BoS Knight paints on non-T60 armors. # Sneak 5 has been redesigned, increasing your movement speed by 25% when not wearing heavier armor. # Dummied out the AWKCR blank mod options for color swapping...hopefully this won't cause too much conflict with UCO or other mods, but forcing them into every item didn't make much sense to me either. # The T-45, T-51 and X-01 power armors will now show their proper rank decals. # Overdrive duration changed to 1 minute from a whopping *8*. # Pyschojet replaced by Rebound, giving +4 AP regeneration for 1 minute similar to NV. # Mentat variants and all cocktail mixed chems (i.e. Bufftats) have had their durations shortened to reasonable amounts. Mixing two chems and getting one that lasts twice as long doesn't make the most sense... # The Toy/Restored Alien Blaster will now change it's ammo visibly to an alien blaster cell when converted to use them. # The fusion cells have been renamed Microfusion Cells. Honestly you'd be surprised how massively asked for this one was, surprised me even o_O # Alien Blaster Rounds renamed Alien Power Cells. Reduced their weight from 0.05 to 0.02 for survival. # Fixed the rear for the Vault Suit on female characters using calyps/vergil's "Vault Booty" as a base (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/4908). Removes the very bizarre mono-rear effect when female characters wear it. 1.75E: # Rushing Water has been redesigned, now gives +50% movement and reload speed for 30 seconds, and burst of health closer to the original in NV. # Jet addiction will now also penalize your charisma as it did in earlier games. # Ultra Jet renamed to its proper name Ultrajet, MaxAP boost changed from 100 for 5 seconds (yeah, they bugged it) to 40 for 4 minutes. # Due to its much stronger effect (or more accurately actually *having* an effect), Ultrajet can now only be found or sold by vendors. Tina de Luca will always have a supply in her Tier 4 store. Cost changed to 50. # Jet Fuel has been redesigned into Rocket. Effects now last one minute, but stack with Ultrajet. # Rebalanced Ghoul Meat in relation to Mystery Jerky, now interacts with the cannibalism perks. # Nuka Bombdrop and its cold variant will now work properly with the Live & Love alcohol mag, additionally the Party Boy/Girl luck duration is the same as the other effects instead of 3 mins. # Turbo created. Uses the Jet mesh currently and has its own addiction effect. Gives the usual time slow, but with added attack, movement and reload speed to counter the slow for yourself. # Hancock will now randomly gift the player Slasher and Ultrajet in addition to other chems (Ultrajet is more for canon reasons, as Jet isn't supposed to have diminished effect on Ghouls) # Fixer and Ultrajet now have proper sound effects. # Removed the Frenzy effect from fire weapons on ghouls (was making it a bit too strong given Automatrons) # Commando now makes it clear it doesn't affect Heavy weapons. # Tiers 2 and 3 of Commando will now properly only effect hip fire for the accuracy bonus, will no longer reduce shotgun weapon spread. # Tier 3 of Steady Aim did not affect Shotguns...which didn't make any sense and was probably a carryover from the other tiers. # The Flamer barrel for the Plasma Pistol/Rifle will now properly be affected by the Commando perk, not Rifleman or Gunslinger. # Once you acquire the Nuka-Nuke recipe for the ammo, you can now craft the barrels for any Fatman except the Target Seeking Fatman # Phased out Wild Razorgrain. Much like Wild Corn, this one makes no sense and was basically added to just make crafting certain items unneededly harder. # Ground Mole Rat has been redesigned as Mole Rat Stew. Takes a bit more to craft, but now grants +1 strength for 2 minutes and better healing. # Sugar Bombs will now increase APMax for 30 seconds (5 for regular, 7 for Prewar) # Vim Refresh will now use a Food variant of action point effect (was using Jet's instead) # Two new food items can now be crafted under roasts: Mushroom Clouds and Carrion Kabobs. Both will appear in the wild too, with the latter being a bit rarer. They should sound a bit familiar to Fallout 2 fans that owned the manual. # The Nuka-Cola jumpsuit's description now states it affects all sodas, not just Nuka-Colas. This is to avoid having to override all the Nukas, as Vim and others use the same keyword so hardcore mode knows when you drank a soda. # Flamer Fuel can now be crafted at a chemistry station (1 Abraxo, 2 corn and 1 sugar bombs produces 30 Fuel) # Hopefully fixed an issue where stripping a BoS power armor paint off recovered armor wouldn't let you put it on another despite having the loose mod if you didn't have that rank unlocked. 1.75D: # Changed the Radscorpion Stinger to Radscorpion Poison Gland as it was traditionally called, increased weight to 1lb. Changed graphic to use unused stinger graphic. # Silver Sting Syringer Ammo can now be crafted at the chemistry station (80 poison damage over 10 seconds, -2 Strength for one minute) # Bleak Venom Syringer Ammo can now be crafted (150 poison damage over 10 seconds) # Danse's T60/X01 armor and the Tesla armor can now be repaired. # Awareness perks will now increase poison attack damage (25% and 50%, respectively) # Syringer ammo naming format changed to "Syringe - Type" to allow easier visualization/grouping in the Aid menu of what you have readily available. # Scaled down the padding for the first person version of the IPA-01 arms, they should obstruct the player's view a LOT less. Keep in mind this is a bit experimental, fingers crossed! # Added in missing material for Army helmet non-palletized parts. 1.75C Hotfix: # Redesigned the glow and detail of the Children of Atom paint job. Glow level is still being tweaked, I don't want it drowning the thing but don't want it too muted either. # Fixed the palette issue on the CoA Marine armor paint # CoA paint will now appear on the IPA-01 # T-45 armor arms will now support decals in first person, letting you see your brotherhood rank. I'm working on the other arms, but going to run a test file separately to make sure they didn't break before I include them. 1.75C: # Fixed the Combat Rifle's Small Quick Eject Mag to make a bit more sense. # Renamed the Combat Rifle's Small Mag to Standard Magazine. # Fixed naming of the Reflex Sights for the Hunting Rifle # All instances of Molerat changed to Mole rat to fit naming standard for series. # IPA-01 Power Armor palette paints redone to better fit armor. # Dome on IPA head plate adjusted to better accommodate player's head in a feasible fashion. # Added Crosshairs, Vault Boy and Vault Girl headlamps to the IPA-01. # Corrected the damage values for the Battle Rifle's automatic receivers. # Fixed the Powerful and Advanced Damage receivers for the Lever Action, Handmade and Radium Rifles (standard is x1.5 and x1.75, instead they did x1.75 and x2.25?! o_O) # There was a weird Fortify Action Point Regen rate enhancement added into the B-lining of the T-60 armor. This...made absolutely no sense. # Added a Children of Atom paint option for power armor, unlocked by obtaining the Inquisitor helm in the Nucleus. # Added an envmask to the Marine armor and wetsuit, additionally created a glow map for the individual Zealot/Inquisitor paint scheme parts. # Added the Marine Armor Boot fix by Neagoe (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/19681) # Can now scrap bandanas and super mutant armor. # Vault floor mats will now only connect to one another. # Scaled down the Hazard paint logo for power armor to avoid clipping on some armors. 1.75BB Hotfix: # X-01 Vault Boy Headlamp renamed Teal Headlamp, since it no longer shows Vault Boy when used. # Fixed an issue where the Raider power armor right arm accidentally had the Pip-Boy flag set. # Incorporated Vault Girl headlamp based off bigcman123's work. # Cleaned up an old experimental bit for power armor enhancements. # Incorporated paint schemes into the IPA-01 power armor (Hazard, Vault Tec, Military, Gunner) 1.75B Hotfix: # Plasma-based weapons added to Mr. Handys for the Automatron workbench. This was oddly enough something Mr. Gutsy's had back in Fallout 3 and even comment about ("There's nothing I like better than the smell of plasma in the morning!") but none was actually added. # Speaking of Mr. Gutsy's, one of their lines was about commies...but only fired if it was the BoS model, which didn't make much sense to be honest as all other 'Commie' lines are for the non-BoS model. # Additionally, Mr. Gutsy can now spawn with a plasma gun as a middle arm weapon instead of a laser. # The Big League Cannon has been renamed the Spitballer, the other name was a bit too much of a mouthful. # Overhauled the Spitballer's projectiles: explosive ones have a smaller burst now, while the seeker and regular projectiles can be retrieved afterwards. # Fixed the instance naming rule issue for the sniper rifle (dumb mistake on my part), increased sound detection without silencer to Very Loud # Renamed Spitballer's weapon mods to better match actual baseball terminology, added in a new one that behaves similar to the Robo-Brain Smoke Bomb projectile. # Fixed a bug that prevented the Model A versions of T-51 parts from looking properly rusted. # Restructured the BoS power armor paints to apply to all Brotherhood armor, now with visible ranks on the arm plating. # Fixed the palette of the T-51 power armor shown on the loading screen to use the proper Rawmetal color scheme. # Added a new Vault-Tec (Vault Girl) torso only paint option for power armor, using bigCman123's Vault Girl Mod decal with his permission (https://forums.nexusmods.com/index.php?/topic/3625875-vault-girl-mod-development-thread) # Removed the 'swelling' to over-armor caused by the Adventurer Leathers. Oddly enough I stumbled across the solution by accident thanks to nsk13 and bigCman123. Go figure 1.75: # Fixed the sniper rifle's instance naming rules. # Fixed an issue where several magazine upgrades for the Sniper Rifle pointed at the wrong file. # Mk. 5 Flak Jackets will now reduce damage from explosions. This will affect NPCs too so now high level BoS should be a bit fiercer when they're packing fatigues. # Fixed a fringe issue where the two different kinds of explosive damage resistance on armor could improperly interact, accidentally reducing it too much. The stronger version will now take precedence over the weaker one. # Baseballs in the game now weigh 0.25 lbs across the board (originally was 0.5, but one weighed 1 and another 0?) # Added a new weapon: the Big League Cannon. Based off M150's Pitching Machine (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/10247) the cannon fires a variety of different modified baseball projectiles which burst or explode on impact. Arturo will sell the cannon, while he, Tier 3 settlement vendors, Ronnie Shaw, and Kill or Be Killed will sell individual ammo. # Modified Baseballs can be crafted from scratch at the chemistry station. Eventually all ammo recipes will be moved to the AWKCR workbench or possibly an ammunition bench (more on this later) # Diamond City Guards will now use either a Handmade Rifle, a Combat Rifle, or a Big League Cannon # The Sniper Rifle and Big League Cannon have been added to leveled lists. # Sniper Rifle loading screen added.